Generation Next
by phole4ever
Summary: The third installment of the band. Chapter 4 is up finally. Everything is too good to be true
1. Rachel

Okay this is the next instalement of The band. It is a couple of years after Part duex. Rachel is the baby that Kiha had that belongs to Cole. Phoebe and Cole are trying to have a child.

AGES:

Cole: 35

Phoebe:32

Rachel: 10

* * *

Cole came home from work, and sat down on the couch. He started rubbing his neck.

"Hey," Phoebe said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi" Cole sighed.

"How was work?" She asked kneeling behind him and starting massaging his neck to work out the knot that he is rubbing on his neck.

"It was okay, I lost the case."

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So how was your day?"

"I turned in my column, and it was pretty quiet at the office today no big drama, and talked with Piper and she wants us over for dinner on Friday."

"But Rachel comes over on Friday."

"I know but Piper loves her and We all love Piper's cooking." Phoebe said. "Wyatt is getting so big and Her belly is getting big as well."

"Are you okay with that?" Cole asked his wife.

"Okay with what?"

"Piper and Leo having are about to have thier second child, while we are still working on trying to have our first."

"I think so, but there are babies born everyday, so my best friend having a baby, I'm happy. And it isn't like we don't have children. You have Rachel, who feels like mine."

"That means alot to me."

"I love her, even she has a psycho mother."

Cole turned his head," Why do you always..."

"But she also comes from you too and we can see that in her." Phoebe stopped Cole from freaking out, "You know I start ovulating today?"

She moved her hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt.

"Then why are we talking?" Cole asked to start a kiss.

* * *

Phoebe came home from work, and saw Rachel and Cole on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey you two." Phoebe said putting her laptop on the chair.

"Hey honey," Cole replied laughing at the cartoon.

"Hi Phoebe." Rachel said quietly.

"Are you two ready for dinner?"

"Uh...Yeah," Cole said.

"Um... No" Phoebe stated looking at them with Cole's wrinkled and Rachel was just a mess with greasy hair and dirty clothes.

"Rachel let's go pick out your outfit for tonight, and get you a bath, while your daddy takes an iron to his clothes."

"Okay."Rachel said walking to her room and Phoebe following her.

"So what do you want to wear?"Phoebe asked looking the closet.

"You can pick." Rachel said.

Phoebe got out an outfit and laid it out on the bed,"Okay after your bath we'll throw out these raggedy clothes Okay?"

"No." Rachel quickly said.

"But honey they have holes it isn't really good anybody to wear those kind of those clothes." Phoebe explained. "And we'll buy new ones tomorrow."

"No, It is okay, it was my fault. I over slept for bus today so I just grabbed what was on the floor. so I just need to wash them." Rachel informed.

"Okay, well take a bath and get dressed, so we can go out to eat okay?" Phoebe said walking out the door.

"Phoebe" Rachel said.

"Yea?" She questioned.

"Can you braid my hair for tonight?"

"Sure."

* * *

Phoebe was in Rachel's room to braid her hair after Rachel was done with her bath. Rachel was in her undershirt.

"Hey Rachel, where did you get this bruise from?" Phoebe asked seeing a bruise on her right shoulder.

"um...Baseball."

"You don't play baseball."

"I know it was at school we played in gym."

"How did it get on your back?"

"Well when I hit the ball. Jimmy caught it and threw it to Kyle, but I acciendently got in the way."

"Okay, and you are done." Phoebe said handing Rachel her overshirt, and seeing that Rachel was looking unconfortable, "Are you okay?"

"Alright are you guys ready?" Cole asked walking in the room.

"Yea." Rachel told Cole finishing her buttons.

* * *

They walked into Piper and Leo's house, with Leo greeting.

"Hey guys." Leo said, while Piper was walking out of the kitchen with Wyatt.

"Hii, Wyatt." Phoebe said picking him up. "It looks like I have the cutest man alive in my arms right now."

"What?!" Cole asked jokingly.

"You don't think he is cute?" Phoebe smiled at Cole, and looked down at Rachel,"Rachel do you think Wyatt is cute?"

"He is adorable."

"Cole the game is about to start." Leo said looking at his watch.

"Okay." He answered Leo with them walking into the livingroom.

"Hey Rachel why don't you go sit down with your dad." Phoebe told.

"Fine" she said not really wanting to watch baseball on TV.

Phoebe and Piper back into the kitchen.

"So... How are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know how you were, because I am less than a month a way from having my second baby."

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Phoebe questioned irrated.

"Because we all know how hard you and Cole have been trying. And I haven't really asked you." Piper infomed.

"Honestly, I don't get it. I thrilled for you having another baby, because you are basically my sister and seeing how this little man has turned out so far." She started and looking at Wyatt, and back at Piper," But how can it be so hard to have a baby. When almost had two. and now that we are trying it is like impossible."

"Well you did get..."

"I don't want to count that as excuse. So if it doesn't happen this month I want to go for help."

"Really does Cole know,"

"No, but after trying for over a year, and no results. It sucks, we need help."

"Daddy?" Rachel said while Cole and Leo were getting into the game.

"Yeah, babe."

"Why don't you and Phoebe children?"

"Well, we have you." Cole telling Rachel trying advoid the subject.

"But Phoebe doesn't have a child, because I'm not hers."

"Well do you want us to have one?"

"Yeah, So why don't you have one?"

"Oh yes..." Leo said at the game.

"Guys I hate to break up this exciting event, but dinner is ready." Piper walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Kiha would never mistreat Rachel." Cole stated changing his clothes for bed.

"Well Rachel was acting wierd on Friday night and then was really quiet before we dropped her off tonight, and we picked her up in clothes that had holes in it and were dirty?"

"Oh so she is acting wierd, and wearing dirty clothes, you automatically think that Kiha abusing my child." Cole said getting mad at Phoebe even thinking that Rachel could be abuse.

"Did I tell you when I was braiding her hair on Friday, I saw a bruise on her back?" Phoebe asked making her she is telling her husband everything about his daughter.

"Just stop! I don't want to hear it." Cole snapped at her.

"Well it doesn't mean that it can't be happening." She yelled at him, trying to prevent her step daughter from getting hurt.

They were both looking at each other, Phoebe knowing that her husband doesn't want to heard about abused children. Cole knowing that his wife being the psychologist and has worked with children in this situation before and can tell behaviors.

"But she wouldn't do that Phoebe. She knows what will happen if we find out that Rachel is being abused." Cole stating if it is true Kiha would never see Cole again. He sat on the bed.

"I know but it isn't about Kiha now is it?" Phoebe step closer to him brushing his hair, "It is about your daughter and her safety."

* * *

**Please review I want to know what you think.**


	2. I'm Done

* * *

Cole was on the phone with Phoebe. 

"Did you get the tests?" She asked gathering things together.

"I am in the store right now." Cole smiled, "So how do you think we did?"

"It is hard to say, but I would say it is good." Phoebe hoped.

"Okay well I will meet you at home." He said picking up three different tests.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

Cole was waiting for Phoebe to get out of the bathroom, to tell him the results. She walked out of the bathroom, Cole smiled to her until he saw look of defeat on her face.

"We can..." Cole started to say.

"I'm done." Phoebe looked up at him with watery eyes, and walked into the bedroom.

"What do you mean you're done?" Cole asked watching her get changed for bed.

"I mean, I don't want to try anymore, if it is always gonna end like this." Phoebe said, looking at her heart broken husband, "I'm sorry Cole but I just can't handle it anymore. Maybe we can adopt."

"I don't want to adopt and you know that. I want to make a baby with you."

"Well cleary I'm not suppose to have children. So I'm done." Phoebe snapped at her husband, and laid down on her side of the bed.

* * *

That Saturday after Rachel went to bed, and Phoebe and Cole were trying to go to sleep. 

"Phoebe." Cole stated.

She replied with a moan.

"Are you asleep?" He asked hovering her.

"No, thanks to you." Phoebe said, turning on the light and rolling on to her back.

"So do you really want to give up trying for a baby?"

"No. I want a baby with you. But it just feels like we are on a road to nowhere. So I want to look into our options."

"You mean like hiring a surrogate."

"If that is our last option, Because I read how those women can get really messed up after giving birth to something they can't keep. But I really want to caring the baby, you know to share that mother and child bond, and I want breast feed, not formula feed."

"Do I get a say in that?" He smiled that his wife has plans a child that hasn't been even concieved yet.

"Well, first off it is natural, and I don't trust powder." Phoebe informed.

"Do you have anything else planned that I don't know about?"

"That I am going to do all natural, no drugs while I will deliver..."

"So we will call Dr. Jones on Monday to set up an appointment?" Cole interupted her.

"Yeah,"

"I know we weren't done with this." Cole smiled.

"Okay night we have a big day at the zoo." Phoebe kissed her husband and turned off the light.

* * *

"You're right Kiha is abusing her." Cole said walking seeing Phoebe working on her laptop. "She was acting completely different before I dropped her off."

"I'm sorry,"

Cole sat down and looked at his wife.

"Are you okay."

"I've been thinking, Why is that people you shouldn't have children have them and mistreat them. Then people like us can be great parents, can't have children." Phoebe asked her husband looking into his eyes needing so kind of answer.

All Cole could think of, was to pull Phoebe's head to his. They began an agressive kiss. Phoebe undid his pants. He pulled her lower body towards his making her laptop fall to the floor and ripped off her underwear from her skirt. With all of Cole's anger and frustration he harshly thrusted into Phoebe. Phoebe gasping and moving one of her hands to hold on to the arm of the couch. With thrust Cole's frustration worsen from his daughter being mistreated and him not being able to give his wife a child that have been wanting for so long. Phoebe's head turn to the side, however Cole's hand touched Phoebe's cheek to have her look at him. She was starring into Cole's eyes empathizing what he is feeling, but tears were coming down her face. After Cole climaxed, he wrapped his arms around Phoebe to comfort her while she finished crying.

* * *

Phoebe came out of the shower, saw Cole in the kitchen making his wife some chamomile tea and handed it to her. 

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"Feel better?" Cole asked.'

"Yea, I think I needed... I think we both needed it." Phoebe stated feeling way more relaxed than before.

"So what are we going to do about Rachel?" Cole asked.

"Well take her away from Kiha plan and simple." Phoebe said sitting on the stool.

"But it is kind of hard to take her away when courts say that we have her for the weekends."

"Well can't you make a case, because she is getting abused?"

"We are going to need serious evidence."

"Her body and the way she acts isn't enough? What about her school? They should noticed something." Phoebe stated.

"Why don't we get her a cell phone, so she can call incase something happens."

"And if Kiha sees that what do you think is going to happen?"

"We are going to have to figure something out." Cole stated.

* * *

"Thank you for coming in." Dr. Jones said, sitting in her desk. 

"It's no problem." Cole said.

"So we can't do the inseminator."

"What? Why?" Phoebe question and held Cole's hand.

"It is because. You're pregnant." Dr. Jones smiled.

"What?" Phoebe asked becoming scared.

"You're Pregnant." Dr. Jones informed.

"No, no, no, no, because I had my period two weeks ago." Phoebe explained.

"It is unusual but there is bleeding that can occur in pregnancies." She explained. "But the blood taked from you says that you are."

"We're pregnant sweetie." Cole told his wife, who still looks shocked.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." Dr. Jones said walking out of the room.

"We did it." Phoebe smiled with a feeling of achievement.

They hugged each other.

"I can't wait to tell Piper." Phoebe said.

"Hey..."

"I know nobody else. But we are pregnant." Phoebe began dancing.

* * *

**_Please Please Review what do you think. _**

**_PhoebeColeFan: I am trying to make these chapters longer, _**


	3. Christmas Time

* * *

Rachel is spending a week with Phoebe and Cole for Christmas. 

"Hey Rachel can Daddy and I talk with you?" Phoebe asked sitting on the couch.

"Sure," She said turning off the tv.

Cole place the nachos on the coffee table, and sat next to Rachel.

"Okay, we're gonna have a baby." Cole stated.

"Oh so that is why Phoebe has been needing to throw up, for these past couple months." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, are upset?" Phoebe questioned, because has live ten years being an only child in both houses.

"No this is great. I have always wanted a little brother or sister, and with what mom said about Phoebe. this is even better." Rachel smiled, Cole a hug.

"Wait what did your mom say?" Phoebe asked.

"She hired a man to badly rape you enough to loose a baby that you had, and not to be able to have children again." Rachel informed knowing that she might have said too much.

"When did she tell you this?"Cole asked.

"A couple months ago."

"Why didn't you ask us?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well I tried, but Daddy changed the subject on me. I'm sorry."

"It is okay." Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"Rachel does Mommy ever hit you?" Cole asked while they were on the topic of violent Kiha.

"Sometimes, when I'm bad, or when I don't finish my chores." 

"Is that where you're getting all these bruises from?" Phoebe asked pointing at one.

"No I get them from gym class I bruise easily."

"Honey, you don't have to lie, we're trying to help you." Cole told his daughter.

"My mom doesn't bruise me. Just because Phoebe hates her, doesn't mean she doesn't love me." Rachel yelled walking into her room.

"Do you want to deal with it or shall I?" Phoebe asked.

"You can."

"Rachel."

"Phoebe, I'm didn't mean to yell, but my mom loves me and she needs me,"

"But you don't need that," Phoebe replied. "When she hits you do enjoy it?"

"No, but she has stressful days at work. I guess that is what I am here for right?"

"Oh no," Phoebe said sitting down on the bed next to Rachel, "You've seen that Daddy and I had stressful days at work, and when we get called on the weekends to deal with our clients."

"Yeah,"

"Well we don't hit you because we are upset. or each other for that matter. Or when your bad we don't hit you, we put you in time out, and you don't like that either." Phoebe smiled.

"No, but I rather be in time out than be hit."

"When has started doing this?"

"For about a year now I think. But She will be coming back to normal, and it will be the same as before."

"What if it doesn't?" Phoebe asked

"It will. I know it will." Rachel said sounding so sure.

"What if Daddy and I keep you here and you visit Mommy. Like you do with us?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because if I live with you guys who will take care of her? She needs me to make sure everything is clean, and if she doesn't fall alseep on the couch from drinking too much. Grammy doesn't even call her anymore."

"But that is not your job. That is the parents job, your job is to go to school, and make a better life than your parents." Phoebe said making a joke.

"It is okay. I can handle it." Rachel replied.

"Well dinner is going to be ready soon after Daddy is done, hopefully it is good. but start packing for going over your Grandparents tomorrow for Christmas." Phoebe said walking to the door.

"Phoebe." Rachel said.

"Yeah," She asked turning around to look at Rachel.

"Thank you,"

Phoebe nodded and smiled.

* * *

Phoebe woke up with Cole watching her sleep. She smiled and caressed his cheek. 

"Morning," She said.

"Morning, Mommy," He smiled and moved his hand down to Phoebe's developing stomach.

"You ready for today?" Phoebe asked knowing that they are going over to his parents for Christmas to tell them the news.

"I guess." He said, moving in for a kiss.

Phoebe covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Cole followed her. He helped her with her hair, and handed her a wet towel.

"Thanks," She said flushing the toliet and cleaning off her face.

"You know I think this whole morning sickness thing is just an excuse for you not to kiss me."

"Yeah, that was my whole plan. I want Cole to get me pregnant, I won't have to kiss him for a whole nine months." She informed while turning on the shower. "and you busted me."

"Yep, that is why I am a lawyer." He replied.

"But knowing the man in you... you will ignore the puke breath and kiss me anyway."

"Yep I am your guy..." He said yanking her to him, and kissed her.

Phoebe took off her clothes and was backing up into the shower.

"Go wake up, Rachel." Phoebe said breaking the kiss.

"No that is okay I need to get a scrub down." Cole stated.

"We are going to be late."

"No cause if you see if we all three take a different shower, that would be like 45minutes but if we share this shower it would be like 30minutes."

"Fine, but no hanky panky." Phoebe said being firm and rolling her eyes.

Cole walked into Rachel's room to wake her up. He turned on the lights, and jumped into the bed.

* * *

"Come Rachel. It's time to get up, and go to grandma's house." 

"Dad, you are all wet." Rachel stated waking up.

"Yep, now you need to get up and take a shower or a bath what ever is it that you do to clean yourself." Cole said with both of them sitting up.

"I take showers in the morning and bathes at night." Rachel informed.

"You know if Phoebe ever takes bathes it is at night time too, are you all packed?"

"Yes, My bag is over there." She said pointing at them.

"Okay I'll bring them down stairs, while you get ready."

"Okay."

* * *

Phoebe, Cole, and Rachel walked in Cole's parents house, with the maid greeting them. 

"Hey Cole," John was the first one to greet them. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you." Cole said.

"Rachel, are you looking to open presents this year? I your grandparents got you some good stuff." He asked looking Rachel.

"I don't have much interest in presents." Rachel replied walking with Cole to the rest of the people.

"Phoebe, you look good," He smiled and gave her a hug. "And Pregnant?"

"Yep, Four and half months." Phoebe smiled.

"Well Congratulations."

"Thank you. We better head in there."

"Yea we are finishing decorating the tree."

"Ooo Fun."

"Much."

Phoebe sat down next to Cole, and watched Rachel decorate the with the other children.

"Oh Phoebe stand up." Elizabeth commanded.

"Stand up?" She questioned.

"Yes I want to see your belly."

"It isn't much." Phoebe stated feeling awkward, that Cole's mother told her to show her stomach.

"Yeah, Mom she just started showing a couple weeks ago." Cole stated.

"Oh that is okay, we want to see the stomach,"

"Okay," Phoebe said, standing up and placing her hands above and below the stomach.

"Awww." They said, and Phoebe quickly sat back down.

Kevin walked into the livingroom, "Oh you three are finally here."

"Yeah, the traffic was bad, sorry Kevin." Cole explained.

"So great news honey, Phoebe's pregnant." Elizabeth explained.

Kevin nodded his head.

"You just can't be happy about anything for me, can you?" Cole snapped at Kevin knowing that nod was a whatever and walked out of the room.

Phoebe followed him.

"Cole, wait." Phoebe stopping him outside.

"Look Phoebe I'm sorry I tried to be nice this time, but isn't even happy for me; When you are pregnant, and he wasn't happy when

we told him about you getting raped."

Phoebe sat down on the steps. "It is okay, but we need to try and have a pleasant weekend,"

"I know but I wish my dad was here, he would be happy for me about everything." Cole said sitting next to Phoebe.

"So why don't we go to his grave tomorrow," Phoebe suggested.

"No, I can't I don't want to be one of the those people who talk to grave thinking that the dead is listening to me." Cole laughed.

"I bet you it will make you feel so much better, and we don't have to bring Rachel, we can ask John to watch her,"

"Fine, if it will get you off my back,"

"Mr. Turner dinner is served."

"Oh yes food." Cole said.

* * *

"So are you two going find out if the baby is a boy or girl." John's wife Kate asked. 

"Yes,"Cole stated.

"No" Phoebe said at the same time as Cole.

"Looks like you have a problem," Elizabeth laughed.

"I want it to be a surprise." She commanded.

"Well I want to know what to name it." He informed, "and how to decorate the room."

"Well I have the best boy named picked out, so if it is a girl, you can choose the name." Phoebe stated.

"Deal."

"Phoebe you aren't eating that much." Kate noticed.

"Yeah, it is really hard for me to eat. cause everytime I eat I have to throw up,"

"Well I heard that women these days are needing to gain around thirty pounds." Elizabeth informed.

"I'm trying to eat, but it is a good thing that everything that I eat goes to the baby first." Phoebe stated.

"Alright it is time for all the children to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow with opening presents." Elizabeth said looking at her watch.

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked Phoebe and Cole.

"Mind your Grandmother," Cole said.

"Come on Rachel I'll tuck you in." Phoebe stated.

Phoebe and Rachel walked upstairs.

"John, I have a favor for you." Cole stated.

"What?"

" I need you to represent me in a court hearing that I have."

"What kind of hearing? What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't do anything Kiha has been abusing Rachel, and we are redoing the custody hearing so I can have sol custody of her." He explained.

"Okay I will do it. That kid is awesome, I don't want to see her get hurt."

* * *

Walking into the graveyard covered in snow. Phoebe and Cole wearing heavy coats, hats, and gloves. Phoebe was following him. 

"Here it is." He said.

"Say something." Phoebe told Cole and rolled her eyes." Okay I will, I Mr. Turner, I am Phoebe and I am your son's wife, who is a great man. and I will give birth to his second child in so where in April."

Phoebe stepped and brought Cole to stand infront of his grave. Phoebe gave Cole his space to do this.

"Hey Dad, that was my wife, I wish you could see her, she is goregous and has that mother's glow with her right now. You would be happy for me, unlike Kevin. I miss you soooo much, and I am still mad at you. Why didn't you stay that day, I wanted you to read that story, but you had to go and fight crime, I was 7, and that guy shot you. You never thought what would have happen to me if something happened to you. I had to deal with that jerk Kevin who uses money for love, not once did I ever hear him say I love you to mom. Just come back and be the Grandfather that my children need. I hate you... But I love you, You were my hero and I wanted to be just like you, because you were my dad." Cole said walking away from the grave with tears coming down his face, and looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe followed Cole to the car.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. Please review_**


	4. To good to be True

**_I know I know it has been awhile but I have updated.... There is going to be a twist that you guys might not like but im gonna go with it._**

* * *

Cole drove Phoebe and Rachel to a house.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe and Rachel asked at the same time.

"Get out of the car and you will find out." He told his girls.

All three of them walked up the stairs of the house while Cole opened the front door for them to enter. The girls looked in the house amazed on how beautiful it was. It was a two story house; it had an older structure to it. There was a spiral stair case leading upstairs to an open hallway but was balcony to see the whole inside of the house. The house was completely furnished

"What is this?" Phoebe asked.

"Rachel, why don't you go upstairs and check out the room all the way to the right." Cole suggested to his daughter, who nodded and ran upstairs.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked who didn't answer question.

"Welcome home." He told her twirling around.

She held her stomach, and re-questioned him, "What are you talking about?"

Cole took Phoebe's hand, "Come look around, this house is going to be ours."

Phoebe took away around the house. She stepped into a big kitchen with marble counter tops. The kitchen led into a dining room with a chandler. She walked upstairs. Cole walked her into "their" bedroom which was huge. She walked into their bathroom which had his and her sinks a shower as well as bathtub with jets. She looked out the window seeing a pool and a decent size backyard. She was still holding on her stomach and looked at her husband who was sitting on their new bed.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"It's a little much don't you think?" She asked.

"No, not at all," he replied walking next to her, "and isn't this why we stayed in the apartment for so long so we could get a house this nice?"

"What's going to happen to our other stuff?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all getting taken care of." Cole commanded his wife, "I did all of this for you to have no stress. Just like you knew we were going to have to move into a bigger place because a two bedroom apartment with two children wasn't going to work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. So let's go tell Rachel." He stated.

They walked into Rachel's room which was all girly upped and had a full wardrobe in the closet.

"Is this mine?" She asked smiling.

"It sure is." Cole smiled. "Come on; let's get dinner before we have to take you to your mom's."

* * *

Later that night Phoebe and Cole were in their new bed, but Phoebe was having trouble sleeping. Cole woke up to Phoebe moving around.

"What's wrong?" He moaned.

"I can't sleep." She sighed.

"Why?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Doesn't this all seem too good to be true?" She thought out loud.

"A little but we deserve it." He said looking her in the eyes while placing his hand on her stomach.

"I don't know."

"Hey let's not worry about it. Remember no stress." Cole said rubbing her stomach enjoying to feel the baby. "You know Kiha was never this tiny at five months."

"Yeah, that's because eating everything I see in site." She said with an attitude with that comment they heard Cole's phone ring.

After He got off the phone he got out of bed to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to go. Rachel is in the hospital."

"Okay do you know why?"

"Kiha said she fell down the stairs and broke her arm."

* * *

"Where is she?" Cole stormed down the hallway of the hospital and asked Kiha.

"She is getting a cast."

"How did this happen?" Cole snapped at Kiha.

"I don't know I was watching TV and then I heard a fall." Kiha replied.

"That is bull shit." Cole yelled.

"I'm gonna check on Rachel, "Phoebe snuck out of the argument.

"Hey, how are you sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm okay, I'm getting a hot pink cast with teddy bears." She replied.

"Do you want to talk about how you broke your arm?" Phoebe asked hoping Rachel could tell the truth.

"I… I… fell."

"Okay Rachel you are all set." The nurse stated.

"Alright let's go see you mom and Daddy."

"She is coming home with us end of discussion. You're not going to touch her anymore." Cole commanded picking up Rachel.

"You can't do that. She isn't even your daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole stopped and looked at Kiha.

"She isn't your child."

"That's bull… My name is on her birth certificate."Cole started.

"Well I know for a fact she isn't yours."

"Yea, do a test on us, and take me to court about this. You're not going to win." Cole said walking out with Rachel.

"Why do you have to ruin everything in our lives?" Phoebe question Kiha while following Cole.

* * *

Phoebe walked into their room after she tucked Rachel into bed to hear the shower was running. She walked into see Cole sitting down in the shower.

"Hey are you okay?" She said stepping into the shower with her clothes on. She knelt down to be at the same level as Cole.

"Do you believe that she isn't mine?" Cole asked Phoebe an honest question.

"At this point I could believe anything coming from that woman." Phoebe responded watching Cole's head sink. She placed her hands on his neck to have him look at her, "but that doesn't mean if she isn't yours you will love her any differently?"

"No I love her with all my heart." Cole replied still crushed with the thought of thinking one way for the longest time.

"Listen baby, you will be her dad no matter what. You were there at her birth you have been there for every scrape, birthday. Don't let DNA shy you away from her." She commanded Cole while becoming soaking wet.

"I love you." He stated.

Phoebe pulled Cole for a hug of comfort. Phoebe rested her back against the wall; Cole rested his head on her chest. Phoebe was giving him the support that he needed right now while she placed her chin on his head and continually brushed his hair with her fingers. They sat in the shower until He was ready to go sleep.

* * *

**_WHat do you think? Please Review_**


End file.
